Rin's Christmas
by Cheshire Hatter
Summary: Rin keeps remembering Christmas-times past, and Shesshoumaru tries to bring the holiday joy by bring her to Kaede's hut with the Inu-taci, but what is it that she really wants?


DISCAILMER: I sadly do not own anyone from InuYasha. They all belong to the great and wonderful manga-ka, Rumiko Takashi.

Snow started to fall in the Sengoku Jidai. This was little Rin's favorite time of the year. Christmas. She started to prance around in the snow that fell all around. She stopped though suddently, her arms out from her side, and one little leg in the air. Her arms fell, and placed her foot on the ground. She bowed her head and tried not to cry. She had always celebrated Christmas with her parents, who had died eariler from a battle. With the temperature so low, her tears stuck to her face.

'Rin.' Sheshoumaru said, standing besides the crying human. 'Why are you crying and out in the cold?'

Rin looked up at the demon. 'This is Christmas.' Shesshoumaru looked confused. 'Christmas is a time where your family gets together and celebrate by opening presents and singing by a large tree.' Rin smiled even though the painful memories kept coming to her from Christmas-times past. Shesshoumaru nodded, and turned to walk away. 'Shesshoumaru-sama!' Rin cried out. 'Shesshoumaru-sama, where are you going?'

'Stay Rin, wait for Jakken to come back, wherever that little toad is.'

'Hai!' Rain said, satnding up tall and looking around. Before he was completly gone, Shesshoumaru turned back and looked at the little shivering child. He quickly ran back and put his fluffy thing around her. Rin looked up and smiled, and Shesshoumaru quickly flew off.

---

'Kagome's back!' Shippou cried happily as a girl carrying a backpack full of stuff walked into Kaede's village. The little kitsune ran towards her and jumped into her arms. 'Did you bring me something Kagome?!'

'Hai, Shippou-chan. I brought something for everyone, as always.'

'Where's InuYasha?' Miroku said, looking through Kagome's backpack once she sat it down.

'He should be coming...' Kagome said, looking at the window. 'Oh, there he is!'

'That... little... wench...' InuYasha grunted to himself, dragging a large pine tree behind him.

'Kagome, why is InuYasha carrying a tree and talking to himself?'

'Because it's Christmas time, Shippou-chan. We celebrated it last year, don't you remember?'

'Oh, Christmas! That's when we all get presents and have fun.'

'Sounds like everytime Kagome comes.' Sango said jokingly as she joined the two looking out the frosty window. It was quite a humerous site to see, with all of InuYasha's bragging about he can carry anything, and yet he's having trouble carrying a simple little pine tree. But, as InuYasha got closer, something jumped on him and started to attack.

'KKKUUUUSSSSSSOOOOO!' InuYasha cried as little squirrles jumped out of the tree. He eventually dropped it to fight the little brown animals, but there were too many. A sweatdrop appeared on Kagome and she sighed.

'InuYasha, OSWARI!' she said running up to the hanyou. He fell to the ground, and the squirrels ran away. He lifted his head and glared at Kagome.

'What was that for?!'

'It got rid of the squirrles.'

'You should of just let me take care of it! I could of taken on little forest animals!'

'OSWARI!' Kagome cried again and InuYasha fell back to the ground. 'Now grab the tree and come, or I'll sit you again.' InuYasha started to mutter under his breath as he grabbed the tree again, making sure there weren't any animals in it this time. As the two were heading back to the hut, though, something kept following them.

'Kagome.' InuYasha stopped. 'Something's following us...' As he got done talking, Shesshoumaru jumped out of the bushes. 'Shesshoumaru! What do you want?!'

'I want that tree you have InuYasha.'

'The tree?' Kagome asked, looking back at InuYasha. 'Why do you want the tree?'

'Rin. She has become sad, because of her parents death, so I want to make her happy.'

'Awww, that's so sweet!'

'Sweet? What's sweet about that woman?'

'Oswari. Hey Shesshoumaru, how about you have Christmas with us? I'm sure Rin would enjoy that.' Shesshoumaru looked at the girl, deciding what to do. 'But,' Kagome continued, 'you will not fight with InuYasha, or else it will make Rin even sadder.'

'Fine.' Shesshoumaru said, and flew off.

'WENCH!' InuYasha cried, jumpping up from the ground. 'Why did you invite him?!'

'You sure do like the ground, InuYasha. Oswari.' Kagome turned and walked back to the hut as InuYasha made yet another fall to the ground.

---

'Now, isn't this nice.' Kagome said, drinking a cup of Egg Nog. Everyone was crammed in Kaede's hut, and the tree was tilted because of it's height.

'What a weak tree.' Shesshoumaru said, looking at it. 'You must of picked it out, InuYasha.'

'Alright Sheshoumaru, I'll take you on right!'

'InuYasha, oswari. There will be no fighting at Christmas.'

'Hey, Kagome, did you bring that one thing... The red berries with the green leaves on it?' Miroku asked, sipping some sake.

'Hai, it's in my bag.' Miroku grabbed Kagomes bag and pulled out some mistletoe and walked back to Sango, who stroked Kirara's back.

Miroku sat down next to to, and started to grope her butt. Sango tensed up and smacked the monk. 'Kagome said no fighting at Christmas though, my dear Sango!'

'There will be no groping either.'

'Kuso...' Miroku hung his head and pulled the misteltoe from behind his back and hung it on top of Sango's head. 'Sango, my dear! You have misteltoe above your head! I must kiss you now!' Sango leaned back and glared at the monk.

'I don't have it anymore.' Sango leered at Miroku, who heaved a loud sigh.

'When do we get presents?' Shippou cried, looking at the empty tree.

'Tommorrow, Shippou, tommorrow.'

'Awwwww...'

Rin looked around, this was quite a different Christmas after all. She hung her head a heaved a great sigh. She wanted t spend this Christmas with Shesshoumaru-sama and Jakken, not with all these people. She stood up and left, leaving everyone to wonder where she was going. Shesshoumaru stood up and followed, calling Jakken to follow. InuYasha waited till Shesshoumaru was gone before he started to cheer. He quickly stopped when Kagome started her leering again. 'No, Kagome, don't!'

'OSWARI!'

---

'Rin.' Shesshoumaru said, 'What's wrong?'

Rin looked up at Shesshoumaru. 'Shesshoumaru-sama... I just... I just wanted to spend Christmas with you and Jakken, that's all...' Shesshoumaru looked at her, then up.

'There's a tree over there, why don't spend the night and celebrate Christmas at that tree.' Rin smiled and nodded, and started to run towards the tree. When no one was loking, Shesshoumaru gave a smile. It was going to be a grate Christmas after all...

Fin.

Authors note: Heh, I hope you liked this! It turned out differently then what I was expecting. Just a quick little Christmas special with the Shesshoumaru-gumi. Review if you liked it! -


End file.
